


Hungry for Love

by Kajune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Castiel/Dean Winchester, One Shot, Protective Lucifer, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: Short Samifer fluff. Enjoy!





	Hungry for Love

"I love you."

Immediately after Sam had said that, Lucifer fled in confusion. Sam didn't think _love_ and _kindness_ could scare the devil, but after six months of seeing the devil approach him in his dreams, these appearances abruptly stopped when Sam made this honest confession.

He did love Lucifer, the angel who had rescued him from near-death many times during his less-than-successful hunts. Although Lucifer preferred to speak to Sam at night, he would show up briefly to rescue Sam from a vengeful ghost or a vicious wendigo.

Sam fell in love with whom he came to view as his angel. Dean had Castiel, so Sam felt it was fair to have his own guardian angel, but Lucifer seemed more shy towards the concept of bonding than Castiel did. When Dean had blurted out those three words, Castiel looked at him in the eye and told him the same thing.

Because of that, it was **Dean** who fled the room.

Castiel probably didn't mean it in a romantic sort of way, but his ability to say those three words so casually made Sam jealous. Sam spent many a nights waiting for Lucifer to return. He was quick to miss their talks, their banters, laughs and their quiet moments of doing nothing but exist.

Sam felt himself become depressed, enough that after two months he willingly walked into a nest of vampires to offer himself up. As usual, Lucifer flew in, pulled him out of the nest, set the nest on fire, and glared at Sam angrily. That last part was new, but Sam smiled regardless and thanked the angel before he left.

That night, Lucifer finally visited Sam and received an apology for Sam's reckless behavior. That blew away Lucifer's rage and he calmly sat next to Sam on the hotel bed. They didn't say anything for a few minutes, and when they did, it was Sam who broke the silence.

"Do you love me?"

Lucifer blushed red but nodded. This made Sam very happy and he proceeded to kiss the angel all over. Lucifer didn't resist and kissed him back until they both tumbled onto the bed. When Sam woke up the following morning with saliva on his face, his excuse to Dean was, "I was hungry."

It wasn't exactly a lie.

Sam was feeling hungry for an archangel's love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Random Samifer fluff to cheer me and any readers up. Hope you enjoyed. <3


End file.
